


Thank You (Destiel)

by FuxWPangea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depressed Dean Winchester, M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxWPangea/pseuds/FuxWPangea
Summary: Hey! Sorry about this but i noticed a few misspellings after posting (i wrote the last chapter very late). Sorry about that but i hope you enjoy anyway!





	1. There Will Still Be You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry about this but i noticed a few misspellings after posting (i wrote the last chapter very late). Sorry about that but i hope you enjoy anyway!

Cas could hear the unmistakable sound of the Impala's engine starting outside. He was worried about Sam going on this case by himself. The only time he's ever taken out an entire vampire nest alone has been when he was without a soul or Dean was in hell. He insisted he could handle it last night when he proposed that he go alone. Cas wasn't worried. He knew Dean would never let him go on his own, especially if he wanted to take the Impala. Yet here we are; Dean didn't lift an eyebrow.  
“Just be careful… and I swear if I find so much as a scratch on my Baby you'll be dead before those vamps even get your scent.” Dean said the night before.  
Now, Cas sat across from dean at the map table. Cas knew something was wrong. Dean hadn't been himself lately. Nothing overly concerning, just less involved but more reckless (not to mention the constant stench of alcohol on his breath). Cas knew he was hiding something. He knows Dean like the back if his hand and it's not like this is the first time Deans hidden something.  
Cas shifted in his seat, watching Dean take a sip of his coffee. He couldn't tell what exactly he was feeling towards dean at the moment. It felt like anger but that didn't seem right. Frustration he wondered.  
“What?” Dean asked. Cas realized that he had been staring a hole into deans coffee mug. The glare was transferred onto Deans face instead.  
“Nothing.”  
“Don't lie to me, dude. I'm like, the king of lying.”  
“Don't call me dude.”  
“You've never cared before.”  
That's true. Why would he care? It's just a nickname. Not even. And why was he lying? Dean must have been rubbing off on him more than he would like to admit. In response, Cas just shifted his gaze away from dean with an unchanged expression.  
“Whatever du- Cas.” Dean corrected “Ill be in my room.”  
Cas studied Dean as he walked away. He was wearing a tee shirt and loose flannel pants. His hair was unkempt but still attractive. Almost more so. Cas shook his head at his thoughts almost like erasing an etch-a-sketch. He noticed Dean had left his cup. It was still half full and hot.  
As Cas came up to Deans room to return the coffee he could hear music playing. “And so today, my world, it smiles. Your hand in mine, we walk the miles. And thanks to you it will be done. For you to me are the only one.” sung the music. Cas knew the song. Thank You by Led Zeppelin. It was on the cassette Dean had given him. Cas had listened over and over to every song on the cassette.  
“If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you. When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.” Cas said out loud and smirked as he recalled the final lines to the song.  
“Shit or get off the pot Cas!” Dean called in crude contrast to the song that had just ended.  
“I'm a celestial being Dean I don't need to… shit”  
“It's a figure of speech Cas. Just come in.”  
Cas opened the door after rolling his eyes. Dean was laying on his back atop an unmade bed. The whole room smelled like liquor. Wisky confirmed a bin full of empty bottles in the corner. Close enough to the bed so Dean could reach without standing up. This didn't stop him from throwing the bottle he was holding into the bin as Cas walked in causing two bottles to shatter in the bin.  
“You left your coffee.” Cas scolded.  
“Oh,” Dean said, disappointed. “I figured I would trade it out for something a little stronger.” he reached under his bed for another bottle.  
Cas surprised himself by blurting out “Are you trying to kill yourself?”  
Dean made eye contact with Cas who looked like he might shatter the mug with how tightly he was holding it. “Depends who you ask” he retorted.  
“This isn't a joke Dean.” Cas said watching dean sit up in bed resting his back against the headboard. He could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile on deans face. Why would he think this is funny?  
“Ya know, you only say my name when you're mad at me.”  
“Are we going to talk about this?”  
“There's nothing to talk about.” He took a sip from his bottle and sunk back into his bed.  
“Would you just talk to me?”  
Dean reached into the drawer in his bedside table and took out an old CD player, put on his headphones and hit play. “Hey fellas, have you heard the news? You know that Annie's back in town!” He yelled along with the music Cas could hear bleeding out of the old headphones. Heartbreaker, the next song after Thank You on Led Zeppelin II.  
How fitting Cas thought as he walked out of the room.


	2. What's to Stop Us

Cas never knew what to do with himself when the boys were occupied. You can only read through the library so many times before you start memorizing every line. He knew every spell, magical item and what it did. He knew all the stories. Life became incredibly dull without anything to do. Especially with Dean in his newfound pit of self-loathing. ‘Actually’ Cas thought ‘that's a good challenge to fill the time with.’ He grabbed a beer from the fridge in the kitchen and appeared in Dean’s room without warning. The familiar flap of wings startled Dean making him sit up in bed.  
“What the hell Cas?”  
Cas simply glared at Dean. He chucked the bottle of beer just a few inches from deans head sending glass and beer everywhere.  
“What the hell Cas!?” Dean yelled this time.  
“You haven't left this room since Sam went on his hunt, so before you drink yourself into a vegetative state, do something.”  
“Why do you care so much?” Dean scolded. “It's not like this is the first time I've slipped a little.”  
“Because there's no reason! I can understand this if you or I or Sam are dying but nothing is happening! For some reason, you've just decided to acquire this death wish. So before I get even angrier, do something for yourself and clean. It. up.” With that Cas slammed the door behind him. He knew he didn't need to walk out he could have just ‘zapped out’ as dean would say. However, Cas did always have an inclination for the dramatic. Speaking of ‘zapping’ maybe he should check in on Sam.  
He made sure Sam couldn't see him as he followed him. Sam had just arrived and was talking to local bars, asking about “particularly rowdy” groups. Once Sam had worked out where the nest was Cas decided to poof in, just to scout things out. They were all drunk and not exactly formidable enemies. Sam was right, he could easily handle it.  
Cas went home and thought he might listen to the radio in his room. Not the most helpful pastime but he found it interesting to hear how humans interact with each other. They're so flawed but so creative. And loving. And passionate. Cas’ mind started to wander. Why was he so upset with Dean? And why wasn't Sam? He knew Sam cared about Dean. He knew Sam was worried but he wasn't upset. He wasn't angry. Why wasn't he angry? Or maybe Sam was being completely reasonable. Maybe Cas was the strange one. It wouldn't be the first time. How could he not be angry? Dean was wonderful. He had a beautiful soul and he was wasting it. Humans are only here for an incredibly short blip of time and he was making it even shorter. It's not fair that the one person who cares the least about Deans life gets to shorten it with the most ease. What about the people who love him? Oh no. Of course, that's why Cas was angry. Perfect. Ideal. Cas was (he found it hard to even admit to himself) in love with Dean Winchester. He knew he loved Dean but that was completely different from being IN love with him. Damn it. His confusion was replaced with sadness. He knew nothing would ever come of it. Why would Dean want anything more with Cas? They've been friends for a decade. If something were to happen it would have happened. Besides, who would want Cas at all? He knew he wasn't good with emotions and he knew he wasn't exactly the most experienced with relationships. He could feel the weight of his own thoughts. He stood up a little straighter and took a deep breath to collect himself. Radio. He was going to his room to listen to the radio.  
When he opened the door to his room there sat Dean. On his bed. Drinking.  
“Dean-” Cas started.  
“Dean.” he mocked back.  
“Why are you in my room?”  
“We'll someone smashed a bottle above my bed.”  
“And you didn't clean it up?”  
“Why would I when there are a dozen other perfectly good beds in the bunker?” Dean took a sip from his bottle.  
“And you chose mine?”  
“Don't flatter yourself. This one is just the closest.”  
“Get out of my bed.” Cas ordered. How ironic. Once he realized he wanted Dean in his bed he needed to kick him out. Dean looked at the angel looming over him. “Get out of my bed Dean.”  
He stood up without breaking eye contact. “Like I said, only when you're angry.” he took another sip “Dean.” he said in a low mocking voice again.  
Cas could feel himself stiffening up when he realized the obvious.  
“Listen, I-” Dean was interrupted by Cas pushing him up against the wall with one hand, keeping him at a distance. Cas’ eyes lit with his grace. Dean took half a step toward the angel “Cas-” he was cut off once more by an extending arm pushing him to the wall again. Cas’ eyes went dark again as he lowered his arm and took a step back. “What was that?” Dean was finally able to finish a sentence.  
“You're liver was about to shut down. You're welcome.”  
“Cas-”  
“Leave.”  
Dean lingered before leaving the room. Cas reached for his radio to turn it on. As he sat in the warm spot left on the bed he heard the familiar verse come onto the radio. “Then what's to stop us, pretty baby? But what is and what should never be?”


	3. I Should Have Quit You a Long Time Ago

Why did he do that? He should have let dean stay. He could have just talked to him. This was going to make things more complicated. That was not just a friendly slam agent the wall. It was predatory, intentional and not what Dean would have wanted. He listened to the music as he sunk into his bed. Angels don't sleep. At that moment he wished he could. Not having to marinate in his thoughts sounds ideal at the moment. Yet here he sat or slumped really. He rolled onto his side. He thought he might try to relax so he put on more comfortable clothes. Sam had helped him find some pajamas when he was human and had to sleep. He crawled under the covers and closed his eyes. He knew he would just be laying there, perfectly conscious, but he could at least make himself as comfortable as possible in a moment where his brain felt less comfortable than it ever had before.   
He laid there for hours until he heard his phone ring on his bedside table.  
“Sam.” he said, groggy.  
“Hey, Cas! You feeling alright?”  
“Fantastic.” no enthusiasm to his voice.  
“Ok, well I found another case on my way home. Can you just let dean know I'm gonna be another day or two?”  
“Why can't you tell him?”  
“Trouble in paradise?”  
“Sam you know I left heaven years ago.”  
“No, i- It's just a figure of speech. I can't tell dean because he isn't answering his phone.”  
“I see. Well, try to be safe. Don't get into any trouble in paradise.”  
“That's not… Thanks, Cas.”  
Cas stared at the ceiling for about a minute after the line went silent before getting up to tell Dean. This was not what he needed. Sam was always able to help make things less uncomfortable. He could handle it. It's not like things could get any worse.  
He entered Deans room. The bottle was still scattered across the bed. Cas could feel himself tighten in anger that Dean was still avoiding doing anything productive. He was probably in the kitchen drinking.  
Cas could hear the bottles clanking as he approached the kitchen. Dean was drinking a beer but it seemed like it was his first in a while as there was no stash of bottles that Cas could see.  
“Cas-” he stood up from the table.  
“Sam found another hunt on his way back home so he’ll be gone for a few more days.”  
“Yeah, I just heard his message but-”  
“Then why didn't you answer?” Cas made eye contact.  
“Because I ran out? I had to grab a thing or two from Jen’s corner store and give her the thirty bucks I owed her. I left my phone at home.”  
“You should ask her out.” Cas said. Why did Cas say that? That's not what he wanted. Well, he supposed he just wanted to cover up his actions last night.  
“Oh…”  
“You two seem to get along well and enjoy each others company.”  
“Yeah, on game night at bars? Cas I thought you… that we-”  
“You thought wrong Dean. Last night was just simply a miscalculation on my part and nothing more.” Cas fled the room. ‘We? What we?’ He thought, growing hot with frustration. He dropped himself onto his mattress, returning to the dent he had formed from his earlier wallowing. Without lifting his arm he turned his hand as if to crank a knob and his radio turned on. “I should have quit you, a long time ago…” rang the familiar verse. Cas closed his eyes and listened to the rest of the album. And then the next. And then the next.  
-  
He felt closer to Dean even if nothing had really changed. “Crying won't help you. Praying won't do you no good.” the last song on Led Zeppelin IV. It was true. Cas sat up and let his legs dangle off the side of the bed in one fluid motion. He stood up and began to get dressed. He realized that though the pajamas may have been more ‘comfortable’, he felt more at home in his old familiar trenchcoat.  
Just as he was tightening his tie in the mirror he heard a thud at the door. As he walked forward to open it, the door swung open revealing Dean, bottle in hand and leaning against the door frame for support.  
“Dean, what are-”  
“Only when you're angry.” he said, stumbling forward with a smirk. Cas caught him just in time before he toppled over holding one hand on Deans shoulder and the other around his elbow. Dean continued to look at Cas with that smirk as he held onto Cas’ arms.  
“Dean are you drunk?”  
“Oh yeah.”  
“I didn't think you could get drunk anymore.”  
“We'll apparently when you hit the old reset on my liver you also turned back the clock on my tolerance. Ya know, I forgot how fun it is being drunk. Everything tastes better, everyone looks hotter. Especially you.”  
Cas clenched his jaw letting go of a more steady Dean “I'm sorry I-” Dean fell to the ground before Cas could finish his sentence. He could only laugh, laying there on the floor. Cas picked him up and carried him over to his bed “Alright you can sleep in my bed this one time,” he lowered him down to the bed “but-” as Cas pulled away Dean closed his fists around the lapels of Cas’ coat.  
“Aren't you gonna stay with me?”  
Cas felt himself melt. “No Dean. You know why I can't do that.”  
“No, I don't. Tell me.” he pulled his angel closer.  
“I'm not going to take advantage of you.”  
“Why not?  
“Because if you were sober you would never want this.”  
“You're a real idiot, you know that? Why do you think I've been so sad recently?” He started pulling him closer “What did you think I’ve been missing?”  
“I didn't think there was a reason.” Cas’ eyes were hooded as he could feel Deans breath closer than it's ever been.  
“It was you Castiel.”  
Poof. Cas appeared on some road miles away. He knew he couldn't stop himself but he also knew he couldn't let himself take advantage of Dean like that. It would seem that his earlier assessment of the situation not being able to ‘get worse’ was painfully off.


	4. Bring It On Home

One thing that Cas did miss from his days as a soldier was the blind loyalty. He could be given any order and carry it out without questioning if it was wrong or not. Funnily, that was also what he was happy to be away from. His whole life had been orders until just a few years ago and he was still getting used to making decisions for himself. This was the hardest decision yet. He rebelled against heaven. He had faced three archangels and come out the other side but Dean Winchester. He was coming undone because of a human he’d known for a blip of time (cosmically speaking).  
What the hell was he thinking? He wasn't sure if he was angry with himself for fleeing or for letting himself get that close but he was angry. He could feel his entire body tense up just thinking about the embarrassment he would inevitably face once he came home. With a sigh, he recounted the interaction. He was so close, so vulnerable. Dean had never shown that side of himself before. He always maintained composure and control. This side of him was surely welcomed (at least in Cas’ mind). This side was incredibly… enticing. He felt shame just for thinking of him that way though it seemed his body wasn't as deterred as he could feel his heart rate speed up. This only caused more frustration.  
He was thinking all of this as he walked down a road lit only by street lights but no cars in sight. He always enjoyed the scent in the air just before rain and this was no exception. He stopped walking in an attempt to ground himself. He looked up at the stars. They were always so beautiful this far away from towns and cities but as time got away from him his vision was obscured by clouds, confirming his earlier suspicion of rain.  
*Bzzt* He heard his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a text from Dean.

Dean (7:56PM): Come back.  
Dean (7:57PM): You can't just bail like that.

Cas wanted to go back. Be close to Dean. But he knew he wasn't in his right mind and even if he were, he was sure it was just a joke at his expense.

Cas (8:00PM): Go to sleep Dean.  
Dean (8:00PM): This early?  
Cas (8:01PM): You seemed plenty tired earlier.  
Dean (8:03PM): Listen, Cas I know how you feel. Just come back and we can talk about it.  
Cas (8:04PM): I’ll reconsider when you sober up.

Cas decided to let himself wait for the rain. He sat against a tree just looking at the murky sky. He just wanted something to take his mind off of Dean. ‘How did humans do it? What did they do…? Drink’ he answered his own question. He found any social situation loathsome at the moment so that was a bust. He heard a tap above him. Tap… tap tap… slowly it started raining. All Cas could think of was all the cliches he had seen in romance movies aligning with himself. This wasn't the same though. The rain didn't make him sad. It helped him reground himself. Yes, he would need to deal with Dean when he got home but that wouldn't be for another few hours or even the morning, depending on how stubborn Dean was feeling that night. However, for that moment he was there, on the side of some Kansas backroad, closing his eyes. He could feel his clothes and hair cling to his body. He fell back into that almost meditative calm he had achieved earlier that day but this time it was contempt and not depression causing it. He smiled. He has heard about it but in all his years he had never gotten a song ‘stuck in his head’. Quietly, to himself, he began to sing the words. “And if you say to me tomorrow… Oh, what fun it all would be… Then what's to stop us, pretty baby… But what is and what should never be?”  
-  
He jolted back to full consciousness at the buzz of his phone. Dean couldn't be sober already, how long had Cas been out there? As he turned on the phone the time display read “2:19”. He opened the text.

Dean (2:18AM): Hey. I took a nap and drank a shit load of water but couldn't stay asleep.  
Dean (2:19AM): I think we should talk dude  
Dean (2:19AM): Cas*

Cas stood up, took a final look around and a deep breath and poofed back to the bunker.


	5. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall liked this little story. Its my first time really writing so let me know what you thought if you want. Or dont.

Cas appeared in the main hall of the bunker dripping wet. He could feel rain droplets still hanging off his lashes and dripping down his back. He figured he should at least take off his shoes as they were probably what would drag the most water through the bunker. He did so and placed them over a radiator to dry. Dean would surely be in the kitchen. That was the only other common room and he assumed dean didn't want to meet cas in his bedroom.  
Unfortunate.  
Cas still couldn't get over his new emotions for Dean. He could feel them in his vessel. He had been able to feel emotions before but it was never like this, never so… electric. He could feel almost a pull in his chest and stomach.  
He thought this to himself as he came to the kitchen taking a deep breath to try and subdue the butterflies.  
“Hello Dean.” Cas stood in the doorway watching Dean pour himself a cup of coffee on the other side of the room. “Coffee is not going to help you get back to sleep.”  
Dean turned around and leaned on the counter as he took a sip. “I can sleep when i'm dead.” he placed his cup on the counter behind him and crossed his arms. “So.”  
Cas knew this was an invitation to speak but he had nothing to say. I'm sorry? What's wrong with you? Those were the two on the forefront of his mind but he knew neither would elicit a warm response. Before he could answer he was interrupted by Dean looking him up and down for the first time since he entered the room.  
“Went for a dip?”  
“It's raining.”  
“No it's not.”  
“It is where i went.” Cas could see the curl of a smile on Dean's lips which sent the butterflies back to his stomach. The smile left and in its place was worry.  
“Hey listen Cas,” He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable earlier. It was just the first time i had gotten tipsy in a while and I…” he trailed off and visibly clenched his jaw “Let's just forget it ever happened, ok?” Dean smiled. It was forced.  
“Why?” cas didn't premeditate the question at all before it left his mouth.  
“Why forget about it?”  
“Why any of this?” Cas retorted.  
Dean stiffened up “Any of what?”  
“This.” Cas wasn't shouting but he was definitely stern. “You show up in my room twice. Once with some kind of plan-”  
“Don't get so hot and bothered by it Cas! I made a stupid decision, I thought the situation was different, I'm already beating myself up enough about it.”  
“Stop it Dean.” Cas took a step forward.  
“Stop what?”  
“Pretending. Stop pretending to care. I know you like to ‘mess with’ me and make me look idiotic but you're taking it too far.” Cas had taken a few steps toward Dean.  
“I want messing with you Cas!” Dean stood up a little straighter.  
“Stop it!”  
“Cas i'm serious!” Dean took a final step closer before cas snapped his eyes up and slammed dean against the wall as hard as he had when dean wanted to say yes to michael. Cas had one arm across his shoulders and the other on his stomach holding him against the wall. “Cas I'm sorry.” It was barely audible as Dean grabbed onto Castiel's coat, still soaking. Without hesitation Cas closed his eyes and kissed Dean. It wasn't gentle like he saw in the movies but he needed to be as close to Dean as possible. He moved his hands to deans hips pushing him against the wall. Any worry cas had melted when Dean parted his lips, welcoming the kiss and pulling him in tighter by the coat. Finally feeling his body pressed up against the man he had fallen for was surreal. He pulled away to look at Dean. Both their eyes were hooded as the looked at each other.  
“Are you sure you're not still drunk?” Cas asked.  
Dean only responded by moving his hands up to cup Castiel's face and pull him into another kiss.  
This felt eternal. They could be there forever but cas needed to be closer. He trailed kisses down Deans neck to his chest. He must have been doing something right because he had never heard Dean make those noises when he was in pain. Cas could feel a hand reach around the back of his head lacing fingers into his hair as Cas pushed his leg between Deans.  
“Cas-” dean was able to gasp out, “I need..” the angle cocked his head to one side confused and slightly out of breath himself. “Bedroom.” Dean said simply and in the blink of an eye (or a flap of a wing) they were in Cas’ bedroom now pressed up against the wall opposite the bed. Cas looked up to Dean for approval which he got in the form of another kiss, sloppier this time. Dean desperately started pulling Cas’ coat off of him as they kissed and finally, free from his coat, Cas was pushed onto the bed as Dean smiled at him. Cas sat up struk by the loss of contact but Dean shortly straddled his lap with hands on his chest. Cas grabbed Dean by the hips and rolled so he, once again, was in control and looming over Dean. He waited a second and noticed the marks he had left along Deans neck and felt a sense of accomplishment and his lust intensified. Dean pulled him in by the tie and so cas kissed him and trailed more kisses down and began taking Deans shirt off for him. The sight of such a beautiful man struck Cas. How could he have stumbled upon such perfection while still seeing such vulnerability in it. The vulnerability was perfection.  
Cas’ thoughts were interrupted by Dean reaching and violently unbuckling Cas’ belt and unbuttoning his shirt. Cas bent back down over dean and paused a moment before kissing him. Without breaking the kiss Cas reached down to Deans jeans.  
“Cas,” Dean broke this kiss with a worried look, “I've never- you know,” he was out of breath “done… this before.”  
“Dean i know for a fact that you've had sex.”  
“No-” Dean laughed and gave Cas a quick kiss before continuing “I mean I've never done this with a guy before.”  
Cas took a moment before responding, “Then it would seem we are on an even playing field.” he smiled, hoping he used the phrase correctly.  
In response, Dean pulled him into another kiss that Cas broke to lay kisses down his chest and stomach and finally removing Deans pants. He kissed down Deans hip and abdomen, more to tease than anything else. True Cas was inexperienced but he was by no means uneducated.  
Finally Dean reached down and placed a hand on the angels cheek and almost inaudibly pleaded “Cas-”  
This was all the approval he needed to take Dean into his mouth like it's what he was made to do. Again, Dean made breathy noises and curled his hand into Cas’ hair. This felt right. He had complete control over Dean and he was reveling in the power. He slowed down just to hear Dean say his name. “Cas,” His name sounded so good coming out of Deans mouth. Finally he sped up as Deans back arched into the touch. His exclamations no longer as subtle. “Fuck- Cas!” he panted as Cas finished him off, swallowing.  
Cas was still hard just from seeing the state of Dean when he was so vulnerable. Dean lazily kissed his taste off the angels mouth and finally regained his breath. Cas pulled away to look down at Dean but just dropped his head onto Dean's chest chuckleing.  
“What?” Dean laughed along.  
“You.”  
“The hell do you mean me?” he smiled.  
“I've just never imagined how attractive you would be in this setting.”  
Dean chuckled and cupped his angels cheeks in his hands, “You're a robot dude.”  
“Stop calling me dude.” there was a pause.  
Dean reached down and grabbed Cas’ hips and rolled on top of him with a smirk. “Make me.” Dean held his wrists down on either side of his head and began kissing his neck and jaw. This was not at all what Cas was expecting. He hadn't thought about this situation much but when he had he didn't even let himself imagine being treated like this by Dean. Up until a day ago he was sure the feeling was one sided. He liked it. He felt for the first time in a while. Really felt.  
“Dean,” Dean stopped and looked at his angel. “Touch me.” It wasn't a request, it was a demand. He needed to feel Dean.  
Without hesitation Dean moved one hand to Cas’ hips and the other pulled down his pants and grabbed his cock. Cas gasped briefly but was stopped by a kiss but the movement and friction from Dean sent shocks and warmth through his body. It felt like getting his grace back. It felt like flying.  
It didn't take long before Cas was breathing “Dean” into his mouth as he came, making a mess of his bed. He pulled Dean to his chest and they laid there for what felt like an eternity but in reality was probably only about 30 seconds.  
“Why the hell didn't we do this sooner?” Dean finally broke the silence.  
“Because I'm an idiot.” Cas smiled.  
“Yeah we'll we're both idiots.” Dean finally stood up and put on his boxers. “I'll be right back.” Dean left the room. Cas layed there eyes closed, the closest he had come to sleeping since getting his grace back. When Dean returned he had a damp towel. “We should at least try to clean ourselves up.” he turned on the radio quietly as he wiped himself down and then Cas. He took the blankets off the bed and grabbed some new ones and finally laid down with his angel again.  
They both closed their eyes as the familiar riff from the radio filled the air.  
“If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you. When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.” Cas sung barely above a whisper.  
“You remember this song?”  
“I listened to that cassette dozens of times. Of course I do.”  
Dean smiled. “My love is strong. With you there is no wrong. Together we shall go until we die.” he sung the next verse.  
Cas followed suit, “and so today, my world, it smiles. Your hand in mine, we walk the miles. And thanks to you it will be done. For you to me are the only one.”  
Cas reached and grabbed Dean's hand. They both mumbled the last lines as Dean drifted off to sleep. “If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you. When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.”


End file.
